Their Alphabet
by C U P C A K E - M O N S T E R
Summary: A small drabble on the ABC's of Ichigo and Orihime's relationship.Its filled with a little -steaminess- and builds onto their family. Please enjoy and review.


_A B C's of Our I C H I x H I M E_

**So** **sorry** I havent updated on **Lifting Together**. I have been soo bust lately that Im like, "GAH!" So I decided to show that I **didnt** die and write up a quick drabble. It's some what **hot** then turns into **sweet**. Yes, they go from **steamy** sex, to starting a family. Hope you like and **please** review. 8D PS, Dont own Bleach or its characters. Because if I did; Mooohahahaha.

* * *

_Their alphabet together_-

A :: Alone in the dark she would sit. That is till a man jumped in through her window. The moolight would hit his orange locks. And right then; she would lay back on her back and wait his lips.

B :: "Blowjob?" Orihime asked as a blush plastered her face. Tatsuki had to always ask her the most embarrasing questions. "Um, Maybe?" –Stunned Faces-

C :: Clothes were usually scatred around the room the next morning. That how she could always tell that Ichigo was really in the mood their previous night.

D :: *Ding-Dong* Her door bell rang. Orihime ran over in a silken dress and looked to as he was all dressed up in his tux. It was their Anniversary night and he had planned to see a play with his princess.

E :: Electricity bolts flew through Orihime when he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he would slam her against the wall in pleasure; knowing he was going to have his way right here & now.

F :: "Fuck!" She heard him shout in classroom. As she turned her head to look over, she noticed a binder covering his pants. 'Most have been one of those dreams again..'

G :: God could probably hear as Orihime's moans broke through the wall. Ichigo knew just which spot to hit to make her reach her climax.

H :: 'How has our love gained such new heights?' He wondered; as he watched his beautiful princess play among the golden sunlight in the field of flowers. She brought such happiness to his life.

I :: Insanely in love. Those were the rumors that spread about the halls when people saw the interaction between them. People thought it was like seeing a Beauty & The Beast remake.

J :: Jizz had just become a new verb in her dictionary. Well it did, right before Keigo got punched after asking such an indecent question to Orihime.

K :: Keigo cried, for an entire class sitting. Finding out the the wonderful Orihime had been taken by some idiot that always punched him broke his perverteed hert. "I'll never nuzzle in that chest now!"

L :: licking and nibbling on her porcelain skin neck was his favorite thing to do. He would bite down just to hear her cry out softly, then like the small mark he had made; soothing it over.

M :: "Mine." He would whisper in her ear as he conquered over her precious body. Orihime arched up to him as she heard that soft word pour from his lips.

N :: Nuzzling her body against his, she would softly fall asleep after making what seemed like the best sex yet. Even though every night she had him alone, was the best feeling she had.

O :: Octupus's were fascinating to Orihime. Every morning they would walk to school together, she would begin to rant to Ichigo, saying how the were so cute and slimey. All he could do was smile.

P :: Power was shown in his eyes the night he heard of Orihime becoming pregnant. They had finally graduated and moved in with eachother. He was soon overjoyed about starting a family with her.

Q :: Questions never seemed to stop coming in; "Is it a boy or girl?" "What're you going to name the baby?" "Dwho do you think it'll look more like?" Ichigo thought his head might explode.

R :: Resting was now becoming a second habit like breathing. Even if she wanted to run around, Ichigo would just take her hand and gently walk with her to the garden.

S :: Sex didn't seem like such a necesity anymore. Before, they would fill their bedroom with hot sex and loud moaning. Though is was soon becoming cute giggles and tumms rubs.

T :: Tickling her small, plump belly became a habit for him. He loved seeing that bright smile that would appear on her glowing, motherly face.

U :: "Us Ichigo. Were in this together, remember?" Orihime spoke softly. Sometime they had those small argument. Ichigo would blame himself, but Orihime would always reassure him that it was alright.

W :: With his father headed down to take them both to the hospital; Orihime and Ichigo quickly packed up a bag and made their way down to the car.

Y :: "Yasumi. Baby Yasumi." He believed she looked just like her mother. She had big grey eyes and very soft, thin, orange locks. He soon realized that his love was now for 2 beautiful girls.

Z :: "Zany daddy! You have a zany brain!" She would giggle. Her 5 year old mouth was soon gaining a vocabulary. Orihime would smile as she noticed that Ichigo was soon taking the rola of his own father.

* * *

Yay! Well that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise when I get more time I will write up the next chapter to Lifting. Please review and lots of love to **Blitch **and **Copper** for being such amazing writers! Hope to read more of your chapters guys :]


End file.
